It's All Relative
by the oro-ing elf
Summary: What would happen if a descendent of everyones favorite swirly-eyed samurai found themselves in the Meiji era? Lets just say Kumiko Himura finds out the hard way... its better than it sounds, R&R! (Now PG-13 for CH. 3)
1. The Chaos Begins

AN: HI! This is my first RK fanfic, so I'm sorry if I messed any of the facts up or if I spelled anything wrong. Also I'm gonna try to keep people in character but if I slip up I'm sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroni Kenshin (darn!) but I do own Kumi and Beth (YAY!)

XxXxXxXxX

"GET UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" A young girl was yelling at her friend to get up "Come on Kumi, its already 10 o clock!"

"Just five more minutes, Beth, please" her red-head friend said back

"We're already late as it is! Come on, sensei is gonna kill us!" Beth said as she yanked the covers off

Yup, the usual Saturday morning routine, Kumiko Himura had spent the night at her best friend Elizabeth's house as she usually did on Friday night, and now Elizabeth had the o so fun task of waking her up. Both Kumiko and Elizabeth were enrolled in a local martial arts dojo, where both of the girls were learning swordsmanship. Kumiko finally got up and went into the bathroom and looked drearily into the mirror. A short red head girl with bright green eyes looked back at her. She was slightly shorter than most girls her age, but what she lacked in height she made up for in attitude and a badhabit of pummeling first and asking questions later. She quickly dressed in her favorite black jeans and blue t-shirt with "I'm not racist, I hate everyone equally" written on the front. She grabbed her bag, bokken, and katana and rushed out the door. Beth was waiting for her in the car, her brown hair pulled back in a high bun. Kumiko on the other hand had her long red hair tied up in a high ponytail with her long unruly bangs in her face because she hadn't had enough time to put her hair in a low braid or pin her bangs back like she usually did. Her sloppy appearance earned her a comical look from Beth

"What? You of all people know I'm not a morning person" Kumi said smiling as she climbed in the back seat sitting next to her friend. The two of them talked and joked all the way to the dojo.

The dojo was a small building with traditional Japanese architecture, about 15 minutes away from Beth's house. The girls got out of the car, waved good-bye to Beth's mom, and walked through the gate to the main building. When the got inside they went to the dressing room and changed into their uniforms. The girls wore the same style of clothes, both dressed in traditional Japanese shirts and pants (I don't know what they are called, but it's the same sort of clothes that Karou wears when she is training). The difference was that Kumi had a dark blue shirt and white pants, while Beth wore a green shirt and white pants. The reason for the difference was that Kumi was a student of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu while Beth studied Kamia Kashin (sp?) Ryu. Both of them had studied swordsmanship since they were 7 years old, and that's how they became friends. Kumi and Beth walked out of the dressing room and went to there respective classes and waited for their sensei.

XxXxXxX

"Man, am I exhausted, I had to fight 3 times today. 3 TIMES!" Beth said collapsing on a bench in the locker room and dropping her bokken on the floor

"Hey, well I had to practice landing a back flip in stance, my feet will never forgive me" Kumi said taking off her socks and rubbing her aching feet "What I would have given to be able to practice that in a place that doesn't have wooden floors" she said as she changed and threw her practice clothes into her bag. "Come on, we still need to meet Andrew at Marcini's." Marcini's was a small Italian restaurant that the girls could walk to after practice and meet up with Beth's older brother Andrew. The two girls set off down a small wooded road that lead into the historical downtown of there small Virginian hometown. When they got to the restaurant, Andrew was waiting for them at a table. After lunch the three of them went walking down the streets lined with small shops. They went inside Kumi's families shop, The Rising Sun (very original isn't it) which sold Japanese artwork, clothes and jewelry. There were a few customers browsing through the store.

"Kumi-chan, there you are!" Kiyoshi said to his younger sister from behind the counter. Kiyoshi was 16, only a year older than Kumi, but he still insisted on adding on the chan, just to get under her skin.

"Hello my beloved baka brother" Kumi said right back, emphasizing the baka

"Kumi, before I forget, dad told me to give you this" Kiyoshi said pulling out a small wooden box "He said he found it in some of his grandmothers old stuff and he though you would like it" The box was carved with various Japanese characters, it appeared to be pretty old by the number of dents and stains in the wood. Inside of it was a beautiful silver necklace, it had a long chain with a small coin with the symbols of Hiten Mitsurugi engraved in it.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Kumi said holding it up "Wonder who in our family knew Hiten Mitsurugi?" She said as put it on.

XxXxXxX

Later that night, Beth was sleeping over at Kumi's house. The two girls were up in Kumi's room talking about school when the both heard a loud banging coming from the shop below (AN: Kumi's family lives above their shop okay?)

"What was that?" Beth whispered to her friend

"I have no idea…There it is again!" Kumi said getting up "We had better check it out, no one should be down there at this time of night" Kumi grabbed her pack that still had her katana attached, and headed down the stairs with Beth following suit. When the got into the shop, the saw that the noise was coming from a closet on one end of the store. Kumi cautiously went up to the door which was thudding slightly. With her sword in hand, she opened the door. All of the sudden, there was a white flash, and the two girls were gone.

XxXxXxXxX

Kumi regained consciousness but didn't open her eyes. She had a pounding headache and didn't want to get up. She just wanted to lay here in the soft grass. Then her mind fully woke. Wait a second, grass? She had been in the store, why was she now outside? Opening her eyes and sitting up slowly, she took in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where on earth am I?" she said to herself. She was still in her pajamas, and she even still had her katana. She looked around as spotted Beth a little ways away still in her PJ's as well. "Beth wake up! Beth? BETH!!" She shouted as she shook her friend

"Wha? What? What is it?" Beth said now having to endure Kumi's attempts to further wake her up "Where ARE we?"

"Would I be this freaked out if I knew?"

"Good point… what happened; last thing I remember was you opening that closet door and this bright light"

"Me too, that was freaky… well we should probably figure out where we are first, it looks like there is a town in that direction" Kumi said pointing down a road. The two of them grabbed their packs which had been brought with them and headed down the road

XxXxXxXxX

When they walked over a few hills, (AN: won't bother explaining it, I don't want to bore what is left of the readers) they looked out over the county side. A Japanese city loomed in the distance. "Well that answers the question of where we are… Now just to get home half way around the world" Kumi said "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Cheer up! At least we get to see Japan!" Beth said "What town is this anyway? I didn't think there were any towns like this left in such a crowded county like Japan…"

"Maybe its some small farming village or something, we won't find out if we don't get a move on" After walking for a few minutes they came across what looked to be a dojo

"Hey, this place looks almost exactly like our dojo!" Beth said "This village must be historical or something, all the buildings look old, and I haven't seen a single car!"

"Check this out! It says it's a dojo that teaches Kamia Kashin Ryu!" Kumi said pointing to the sign by the entrance (AN: Kumi may be American but she can read and speak Japanese, Beth on the other hand can't) "We can probably ask the people here how we can get home"

The two girls went inside the grounds but couldn't find anyone.

"That's weird… you would think that someone would be here" Beth said as she and Kumi walked into the training room

"We could always wait here for them to come back. But first thing first, we should probably change clothes; we look ridiculous in our PJ's"

The two girls went into near by rooms and changed into their clothes from earlier that day, which were conveniently still in their bags. After they were done they went to "explore" or in other words nose through everything. They were just going through some old books (well Kumi was going through them, Beth couldn't read them so she was just looking at the pictures of one of them) when the heard footsteps in the hall

"O crap, HIDE!" Kumi said in a whisper, they went and hid in a near by closet, peaking through the door as a group of people entered

XxXxXxXxX

The Kenshin-Gumi (AN: YAY K-GUMI!) arrived home after a trip into town. As the entered the dojo, it was obvious that someone had been there. Books were spread out over the floor and a few of the bokkens had not been put in their place.

"What the hell happened here?" Karou said walking around the room. The others seemed to have similar reactions.

"Hey guys over here, check out what I found" Yahiko said holding up Kumi and Beth's backpacks

"O SHI-" Kumi started to say but Beth covered up her mouth, but it was too late, they had been heard. Kenshin walked over to the closet and with a quick yank, opened the door, causing the two girls to fall out in a heap

"Ouch! Hey wha- oh hi there" Kumi said smiling sheepishly at the angry gumi "Um, we were just passing through don't mind us" she said making an attempt to run for it, but was quickly stopped by Sano grabbing her by her hair

"OW! HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?" Kumi said turning on Sano "Why I outta…" she said trying to attempt to punch him, but Sano pushed her away so she was swinging and missing (AN: you know what I'm talking about right?)

"Hey, cool it Kumi" Beth said pulling the still raging Kumi away from a not very threatened Sano

"Okay you have to the count of three to explain yourselves…" Kenshin said in a serious tone, the girls may look harmless, but appearances can be deceiving (case and point himself)

"Wellyouseewewereatmyhousecheckingoutanoiseinmyhousewhenwewokeuphereandwehavenoideawhatsgoingonsowewentdownthisroadtothistownandwecameinherelookingforpeoplewhocouldhelpusbutsinceyouwerntherewewentlookingaroundandwerereallysorry" Kumi said almost running out of breath

"You know the scary thing is that I actually understood that…" Beth said to no one in particular

"But who are you, you both carry swords. You should know better…" Karou said to the girls, pointing at the swords attached to their back packs

"Why should we know better? We have every right to have those!" Kumi said snatching her backpack from Karou

"No you don't!" Karou said snatching it back "You should know the law; the anti-sword law has been in affect for a few years!"

"……What anti-sword law?" Kumi said, causing everyone but she and Beth to fall over

"WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE LAW? IT'S THE MEIJI ERA FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!" Karou yelled

"Did you just say…?"

"Meiji era?" And with that the two girls fainted

XxXxXxXxX

AN: Wow, that was a lot longer than I expected… -looks around to see if any readers are left- PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **REVIEW!** –turns into a pouting chibi with big bambi eyes- pweeze?


	2. More Chaos!

Hola! I was going to wait and up date but I was so happy when I got a review! Arigato to Birdy06 and gomen about the cliffy, it just seemed like a good stopping place.

XxXxXxXxX

xFlashbackx

"Did you just say…"

"Meiji Era?" And with that the two girls fainted

xEnd Flashbackx

Kumi woke up but just lay on the floor 'Okay, I'm stuck in the Meiji era, these people already think I'm crazy, and I have no friken clue what's going on' Kumi thought to herself 'at least it can't get much worse…'

"Hey, are you all right Miss-…" Kenshin said walking over to help Kumi up

"Kumiko, or Kumi if you like, and that's Beth" she said pointing to her still unconscious friend "Sorry about that, I was just a little surprised" Kumi said, receiving blank stares from the gumi

"Surprised about what?" Karou said

"Well it's kinda complicated" Kumi said sarcastically "But you won't believe me anyway…"

"Just tell us already" Yahiko said speaking for the rest of them as well

"Okay, sheesh, it's just that I'm from the future" she said bracing herself for their reactions

"You are insane… you know that right?" Sano said

"Crazy, weird and slightly mental… yes, Insane… not really" Kumi said "But that really all depends on the amount of sugar I've had"

By then Beth had woken up and almost fainted again at the fact it was all real.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Beth said sitting on the floor with her head in her hands

"You mean us… don't think I'm having the time of my life here!" Kumi said sitting down next to her friend

"I still think your both insane" Yahiko said

Kumi looked up at the swordsman in training "First of all, no one cares what you think, second, we already went over the whole insanity deal, and third, we wouldn't be acting this way if we were making it up"

"She has a point, that she does" (AN: 3 guesses who said that…) Kenshin said

"Well I'm glad someone believes us" Kumi said glaring at Yahiko

"Ahem, changing subjects. Now, since we have no way of getting home, could we possibly stay here?" Beth said to Karou "I don't want to feel like I'm inviting us here, it's just that we don't have any money. We can help work if you want us too…"

Karou considered it for a moment "Well, if you promise to help out I guess you can stay…"

"Thank you soooo much!" Kumi said "By the way, what are your names?"

"Oh sorry, okay my name is Karou Kamiya" (AN: is that how you spell it?) "That's Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myogien and Kenshin Himura" She said pointing to them each in turn

"Wait did you say your name was Himura?" Beth asked Kenshin before looking around at Kumi

"Hai" Kenshin said nodding his head

Beth then pulled Kumi up next to Kenshin as if she was comparing the two. After a minute of this she backed up apparently pleased with herself.

"What is it?" Karou asked "What are you doing?"

"Oh the irony…" Beth just said to herself, then answered Karou's question "You see, Kumi's full name is Kumiko Himura"

"Wait so what you're saying is that those two are related?" Sano said

"They kind of do look alike…" Yahiko pointed out "I mean they both have the same color hair and stuff"

"So he could be like my great, great, great grandfather or something" Kumi said pointing to Kenshin who just oro-ed at the news

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"So this just keeps getting weirder and weirder"

XxXxXxXxX

The next few hours were Kumi and Beth trying to explain modern life and customs. Somehow they got on the subject of swordsmanship (AN: okay, I know I should actually write it, but I'm being lazy)

"So you both are kendo students?" Karou asked

"Yup, we have been taking lessons since we were 7" Beth said

"This dojo teaches Kamiya Kashin, right?" Kumi said "Beth here is learning that Ryu"

"You know it? My father was the one who created the style" Karou said excited "This means my father's teachings will survive to future generations" she said very pleased with herself

"And Kumi is learning Hiten Mitsurugi…"

"Hey, I'm getting better at it!" Kumi interrupted "I almost have the ryu tsui sen down perfect"

"Wait, you know Hiten Mitsurugi?" Yahiko said

"Yes, what are you people deaf or something?"

"It's just that Kenshin..." Karou said pausing

"What Karou is trying to say is that Kenshin was also a student of Hiten Mitsurugi" Sano said finishing Karou's sentence for her

At hearing this, Kumi got up and ran into the other room where she had put her backpack and started searching madly through it (AN: remember that episode where Karou was going through the shed looking for her grandfather ink painting? It looked like that) When she reemerged, she had with her the box that her dad had given her the day before.

"Does this look familiar?" She said opening it and pulling out her necklace and tossing it to Kenshin

Kenshin looked at the coin strung on the chain, then going into his own room and coming back out with an identical coin "This is something that I got from Hiko sensei before I left in the revolution" Kumi was about to ask about the revolution when Beth covered her mouth and motioned for Kenshin to continue "I found it one day and he said he didn't want I and said that I could keep it" He then handed Kumi both coins

"You fought in the revolution?" Kumi said looking up at him

"Hai, I fought in it, that I did" Kenshin said, not wanting to go into further detail

"Man I'm tiered… we should probably be getting to bed" Karou said changing the subject and letting out a fake yawn

"Where are we going to sleep?" Beth said getting up and stretching

"Hm, we have an extra room… but I don't know if I have two futons"

"That's okay, I have this weird thing where I can sleep sitting up" Kumi said

They all went to there own rooms and got ready. Karou went into the girl's room to check on them. Beth was sleeping on a futon and Kumi was sleeping up against the wall. 'She sleeps just like Kenshin' Karou thought as she closed the door 'minus the sword. It's going to be chaos tomorrow I just know it' and with that she went to sleep

XxXxXxXxX

Hope that chapter is more interesting than the last one… and gomen if I spelled anything horribly wrong, don't hesitate to correct me. Read and Review! Ja ne!


	3. The Dream and the incident

AN: Hello again! I have returned! Sorry this took so long, I really wanted to perfect this chapter (even though it's far from perfect ) .It seemed a lot longer than my others, but I think that was just due to the amount of stuff I crammed into it, its more action and less description.

Thank you SO much for all the reviews, -sniffsniff- I FEEL SO LOVED!

scythe195: I actually continued!

Theghostsliveon: thank-you cabin boy

Himura Arashi: Hopefully this chapter is as interesting as you had hoped

Birdy06: Thanks for pointing those out, feel free to spell check this chapter (god knows I need it u)

Alatril Carnesr: Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? (see, I'm in Spanish 2 in school). But don't we all wish we were in Kumi's shoes

Blu Rose: Thank you! Also I will try and check my spelling more often (I now have 1-9 in the manga… that should help a little)

Anyway, I decided to make this chapter a little darker, but it was needed for things to come. Also to warn you, there is some attempted rape here (I needed it for the storyline), so be aware.

XxXxXxX

Kumi found herself along a street of a strange town, it definitely wasn't Tokyo. It was the dead of night and it seemed to be deserted. She walked along what appeared to be the main street of town. As she turned a corner she was met with the sight of a dozen dead bodies lying on the ground, blood staining the ground. In the middle of it all was a red haired boy carrying a sword still dripping with blood.

"What…? Who… who are you?" She said almost afraid of the answer she would get.

The boy remained silent, turning around to face her. The left side of his face was bleeding and his amber eyes were set into a stony glare. Then without warning he charged at Kumi, his sword raised to kill her.

Just as he was about cut her in half, Kumi found herself screaming and waking up in a cold sweat.

XxXxXxX

The quiet peace of the morning crept into the dojo. Kumi slowly awoke as the sunlight that poured on her from the crack in the door. She slowly got up, a little sore from sleeping so soundly. She quickly dressed into her jeans and t-shirt and put her hair in its usual braid. After getting ready, Kumi wandered around the dojo, pausing every now and then to look in rooms. The events of yesterday and the night before were still sinking in, she was in the Meiji era and she had met her great-great something grandfather. As she walked out she was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into Kenshin who was making breakfast.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz" she said after getting her balance back and trying not to fall onto the bowl of soup the rurouni was cooking.

"It's okay; we all have our klutzy moments, that we do"

"Hey! Seems like someone is finally awake" Kumi said, beaming at Beth, Kaoru, and Yahiko who all three looked like they were still half asleep

"Yeah and this coming from the girl who usually has to be pried out of bed with a crow bar?" Beth said glaring as best she could in the bright morning light, leaving Kumi smoldering slightly

"Any way, I was hoping that we could take a trip into town today…" Kaoru interrupted "I need to pick up a few things and we could stop by the Akabeko for lunch. What do you say?" All four of them nodded

"But were going to need to get you two some different clothes" Kaoru added, pointing to Beth and Kumi, who were still in there modern day clothes "Beth, you should be able to wear the same size as me, but Kumi I may have to find an old one for you, I don't think your tall enough for my other ones"

"I hate being short." Kumi added under her breath "Oh well, as long as it isn't falling apart at the seams or something"

After they ate, Kaoru gave Kumi and Beth their kimonos. Beth had received a pink kimono with a blue sash and Kumi been given a purple one with yellow sash.

"Okay Kumi, I have seen you wear one of these things before, so how on earth do you get this on?" Beth said, trying to figure out how to even start to put it on. After a few tries and curse words, the three of them were ready to go.

"Finally, took you guys long enough" Yahiko said as the girls came outside

"Looking beautiful takes time Yahiko" Kaoru said, glaring at him

"Well it seems that you guys didn't spend enough time then" he said laughing as the three girls veins popped

"Knock off the laughing ya midget" WHAM! Yahiko received a lump on the head, not from Kaoru, but from Kumi, who however had the same expression Kaoru usually had.

"Hey! I'm no midget! Besides, you are the second shortest" Yahiko said, returning Kumi's expression

"Oro? Shouldn't we stop them?" Kenshin said to Beth and Kaoru. WHACK!

"Too late" the girls replied together, as Yahiko was KOd by Kumi's bokken (AN: angry girl + bokken pain for Yahiko)

"Now shall we get going?" Kumi said in an all to cheery tone, while everyone else sweat dropped

XxXxXxX

The five of them eventually made it to town with only a few minor incidents. First stop, getting groceries. Kaoru some how had decided that since there were more people to carry the food, that she could buy almost everything she could afford. After weighing down the rest of the group with her purchases, Kaoru decided it was time for lunch.

"Who wants some beef stew?" She said

"Um Kaoru… I can't feel my shoulder anymore" Beth said trying to adjust the food that was slung over her shoulder

"Come on guys, it's not that bad. Anyway, with you and Kumi I have two more mouths to feed around here. Now hurry up I'm starving"

When they finally got to the Akebeko (AN: spelling? Come on give me a break I can barely spell in English) they all were starving. It was like a mad race to see who could shovel the most food in their mouth.

"More please!" Kumi said as Tae came by

"Nobody likes fat girls" Yahiko said (AN: That is actually a quote from the manga, I just couldn't help myself)

"Who asked you baka?" Kumi shot back

"Now, now, let's try not to fight" Kenshin said trying to make peace

"He/She started it!" Kumi and Yahiko said at the same time

"They're too much alike for their own good" Kenshin said under his breath

"Tru dat, tru dat" Beth said, earning her an odd look from everyone but Kumi

"What? It's slang…" Beth explained. As she started to explain, a sake cup came flying at the back of her head. However, just before it hit her Kumi snatched it out of the air.

"Okay, who was the wise ass who threw that?" She said, annoyance filling her voice. Spotting some drunks sitting a few tables down, she decided they were the most likely suspects. Storming up to them, she repeated her question, sounding even more annoyed.

"So, who which one of you thought it would be funny to start throwing things at my friend"

"Calm down girly -hic- we was just havin a little fun" the one closest to her said

"Yeah, why don't you -hic- join us?" Another said, grabbing her arm

"Get off me you creep!" She said, slapping his hand away

"Come on, don't you want to -hic- have some fun?" he said, a perverted glint in his eye

"Hmm, let me think about it… NO!" she said, slapping him in the face

"Hey, what the hell did you do that for? We was only asking you to join us" the first drunk said. Then with a swift movement grabbed her and putting her into a headlock

"Lemme GO!" Kumi said trying to free herself

"You should do as she says, or you might end up getting hurt" Kenshin said, walking up to the man, one hand on his sword

"I don't think so, one more step swordsman and the little girl is the one getting hurt" the drunk said pulling out a concealed dagger.

With his eyes off of her, Kumi saw her chance. With a swift movement, she was able to flip the drunk and throw him flat on his back against the floor.

"Who says this little girl couldn't be the one to hurt you?"

"Why you little…"

'Oh great, now I made the rest of them mad, great job Kumi' She thought to herself as the other half a dozen drunks stood up. One of them grabbed a little boy from a nearby table and held the dagger to his throat.

"Okay, you bitch… either come with us or the boy gets it" He said, holding up the struggling child

"No! Please! Don't hurt him!" The mother of the boy shouted, almost in hysterics

"Well if the little girl cooperates we won't" he said, turning his attention back to Kumi "Now if you would be so kind as to come with us…"

Kumi stepped forward

"Kumi, don't…" Kaoru said from behind her

"Well, what other choice do I have?" Kumi said walking up to the drunk

"That's a good girl" He said, motioning for the others to grab her and walk her outside. They walked out the side door and into the ally.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to "play" with us, we'll let the kid go"

"WHAT?" Kumi said, rage filling her. How dare they put this kid's life in danger, just so they could rape her.

"You heard me. Now take off your clothes"

"No"

"Okay, then the kid dies" he said, raising the dagger to the kid's throat. The boy was screaming and shouting, trying his best to get away.

With that, Kumi snapped. How could they do something like this, how dare they think they could threaten innocent peoples lives. She was not about to let them get away with it.

She closed her eyes took her stance, and in a flash seemed to disappear and reappear right next to one of the drunks. With out even hesitating, she hit him on the neck and he passed out. She picked up his sword, turning around to point it at the man holding the kid.

"Put him down" She said, her voice stony and threatening

The drunk seemed afraid, but tried to mask it "Well what are you guys waiting for, an invitation? Attack her!"

The group of drunks pulled our there respective weapons, and all ran at Kumi. With her inhuman speed, she took down each in turn, slicing her way through them easily. After the last of them fell, she turned to the drunk who was still clutching the kid.

"It's just you and me now. Hand him over and I may spare you"

"Nice try, but if you move I'll kill him"

"Good-bye then" she said. With a single movement, she hit the ground and sent a wave of earth at him. Then, as the dust settled she ran over and got the boy from the unconscious drunk.

"It's okay, you're safe now" But for some reason, the kid still seemed fearful

"E-eyes" He stuttered, pointing at her face

"What?" Kumi said. But then she caught a glimpse of herself in the well she was standing by.

"Oh my god" Her eyes were no longer their bright emerald green, but instead were a fiery amber. She also just realized what had happened in her fit of rage, looking at the bodies strewn about the ground

"What have I done?"

XxXxXxX

AN: Yay! I finished the chapter finally! Sorry it took so long, but I decided to bring the story in another direction, and it was harder to do. Also I know the whole amber-eye thing is done a lot in stories, but it just made sense because she is related to Kenshin and therefore Battosai. Please Review! I accept criticism!

Ja ne – the oro-ing elf


	4. FOOD FIGHT!

I LIVE! Contrary to popular belief, I did not die and/or fall of the face of the earth. I was just um… uh… ((ducks behind sandbags for fear of rotten tomatoes)) well, I will just get onto the reviews shall I?

scythe195: Just read on

Alatril Carnesr: She was surprised because she just totally lost control, and yes, I would want to kill them too (but that's just me and my overly violent self ). As for what arc it's in… I still have to figure it out ((sweatdrop)) I can't decide if I want it after or during the Kyoto arc…

mindbender013191: Look who's talking… you still have to update yours

theghostsliveon: cabin boy… your gonna short circuit your computer again. At least wipe it up or something…

XxXxXxX

'What have I done?'

Kumi sat alone in a corner of the doctor's office

'I didn't mean to kill anyone, or hurt anyone that badly. What is wrong with me? Why can't I control myself?' She was lost in her own thoughts, glancing every now and then at the unconscious and bandaged bodies of the drunks she had hurt. The doctor said they were still alive, but barely.

Just after she had made the "discovery" about her eyes, the others had come rushing up. By then her eyes had returned to their normal color. They had taken the drunks to the doctor's, where they were left with one of their friends 'I think her name was Megumi…'

"Kumiko… are you alright?"

"Yes Doctor Megumi, I'm fine…" Kumi said to the lady doctor

"You can drop the Doctor; there is no need to be so formal"

"Um… yeah… I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through" Kumi said "Are you sure those guys are going to be alright? I swear I didn't mean to hurt them so badly, I just kinda lost control…"

"It's okay; I think they will pull through."

"Arigato Megumi-san…"

XxXxXxX

Later that night, Kumi was still sitting in the doctor's office, lost in her own thoughts again and silent tears staining her face. Kaoru and Kenshin watched her from behind the door.

"She's been sitting there all night… I think I should talk to her…" Kaoru said, about to step inside, but Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder

"Let me do it, you need to get to sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just go to bed, it's been a long day"

Kenshin took a deep breath and walked inside "Kumiko, are you alright? You have been in here all night, you need to get some sleep"

Kumi didn't respond, she just kept looking out into space with pain and confusion written all over her face.

"What have I done?" she whispered, her voice horse from her crying "I didn't mean to do it, I just lost control"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you just got caught up in your feelings" Kenshin said, taking a seat on the floor next to her

"No you don't understand, this isn't the first time this has happened" Kumi said, wiping tears from her eyes "Once after school, this one guy was teasing me and my little brother, but he went to far, and I just lost it. I beat the guy black and blue, and I was almost expelled from school"

"It's like fighting a demon inside of you, isn't it?" Kenshin said, his thoughts drifting to his own amber-eyed inner demon

"More than you will ever know… like while fighting those drunks, I couldn't control myself, it was almost as if I was another person"

"What?" Kenshin said, snapping out of his own thoughts

"I know, weird isn't it? I could have sworn that my eyes were this weird golden color" Kumi said

"I see…" Kenshin said, once again drifting into his own thoughts 'Why does she have a Battosai side?'

"Kenshin? Are you alright?" Kumi said. The look on his face was off putting

"Yes, I'm fine." He said, pausing "Kumiko, have you heard of Hitokiri Battosai?"

"Hmmm, the name rings a bell… wait Hitokiri Battosai, I think I've heard of him. Wasn't he an assassin during the Bakumatsu?"

"Hai"

"Yeah, I remember hearing a story about him once when I was visiting my Uncle in Kyoto. He was said to be one of the greatest imperialist fighters right?"

"Hai… is that all you know?"

"It's all I can remember… but what does this have to do with me? Did you know him or something?..."

Kenshin paused 'She really doesn't need to know… but she deserves to… how can I tell her that she is related to a demon like me?'

"Hey, Kenshin…"

"Hai Kumiko?"

Kumiko smiled "Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For listening… I was afraid that you were going to call me a freak or hate me for what I had done" With that said, she curled up in a ball in the corner and was about to go to sleep

"Hey Kenshin?..."

"What now?" He said, laughter in his voice

"Promise you won't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"What made you think I would" Kenshin said, flashing a famous rurouni smile

"Hey, just checking" Kumi said with a yawn. With that, she curled up and went to sleep

"Good-night" Kenshin said, getting up and closing the door behind him. He walked outside and looked up at the sky. His thoughts drifted back to a red-haired, amber-eyed boy; himself. His past haunted him every day, why did it have to haunt her? He deserved it, she didn't. She was living with a demon, and it was his fault.

XxXxXxX

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

"Yeah, rise and shine!"

Kumi felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and groggily turned over. Two little girls were shaking her awake.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" She said, rubbing her eyes and turning to face the girls "And who would you early birds be?"

"I'm Ayame, and this is Suzume, and your Kumiko right?" The older one of the girls said

"Yep, hey what time is breakfast served around here?"

"Silly, it's lunchtime already!"

"Guess I really overslept then, huh?"

"Come on! Uncle Kenny is cooking lunch!"

'Uncle Kenny? How cute… note to self: make sure that Kenshin doesn't live this one down' Kumi thought, snickering slightly

The three of them walked back to the dojo, Kumi giving the littlest girl a piggy-back ride. When the arrived, the others had already started eating.

"You guys started without us?" Kumi said, putting the little girl on the ground

"Just 'cause you have to eat cold soup doesn't mean we have to as well" Beth said as she slurped her noodles

"I just hope it's not that cold…" Kumi said sitting down with the rest of the group "Hey Beth, your holding your chopsticks wrong"

Beth just stared at her hands "So? It gets the food into my mouth this way"

"No it's like this" Kumi said holding up her chopsticks

"I tried it like that, it didn't work as well"

"Guys, it doesn't really matter…" Yahiko added, slurping his soup

Kumi suddenly got a mischievous look in her eye.

SPLAT! With one swift movement, Kumi had just smashed all of Yahiko's soup in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Kumi couldn't really answer, seeing as she was literally rolling on the floor with laughter

"Oh my god… the look on your face… its PRICELESS!" Kumi said, cracking up once again at her own prank. By now the rest of the group was having a hard time stifling their laughter as well.

"Well tell me if you think this is funny"

SPLAT! And there goes another bowl of soup. Yahiko had walked over and dumped the whole thing on Kumi

"THIS MEANS WAR MIGET! FOOD FIGHT!"

All hell proceeded to break loose. The bystanders had to hide in another room to avoid the onslaught of flying food. Kumi and Yahiko were dodging and throwing like crazy.

"TAKE THAT!" Yahiko said when he hit Kumi in the face

"FEEL THE WRATH OFMYFISH OF DOOOOOM!" Kumi said, launching round after round of uncookedfish she found in the kitchen

"This is insanity" Kaoru said ducking an airborne fish that went flying past her head

After much flying food, insults, battle cries, and victory dances (as well as a few matrix impressions by Kumi) the two warriors of the feast were laying, both covered in food at opposite ends of the room. The room certainly looked like a battle zone, not a single square foot was free of the remains of flying projectiles.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Beth, and Sano walked in the room, having gotten board of watching the fight about a half an hour before hand.

"Whoa… I'm impressed… it only took you 2 hours to totally destroy the dojo" Sano said in awe

Kaoru on the other hand was furious "YOU TWO HAD BETTER START CLEANING THIS RIGHT NOW OR YOUR SLEEPING OUTSIDE!"

"I don't mind sleeping outdoors…" Kumi said barley moving

"Kumi… it's raining" Beth mentioned

"…crap… okay I give up. So where do you keep the mops in this dump?"

"This is not a dump; you guys just turned it into one." Kaoru said as she walked out, vein still visible on the back of her head "Second door on your left"

The two defeated food warriors went about their task, and the rest of them watched them scrub, sweep and wash up the food.

"You know if you guys could give us a hand that would be really nice"

"Nah, its fun to watch" Beth said, quietly sipping her tea with a smirk, letting Kumi sulk

"It's nice to watch someone else clean for a change" Kenshin said, sitting down next to the rest of the 'audience'

"Was that a complaint I just heard Kenshin?" Kaoru said, vein popping in the back of her head yet again. She had enough of Kumi and Yahiko; she was not going to take any crap from anyone else.

"No" Kenshin said, looking as innocent as possible, and scooting away from Kaoru just to be safe (and honestly, can you blame him?)

XxXxXxX

4 hours later, Kumi and Yahiko were done cleaning. The two of them had collapsed from the effort, eyes swirling around and around.

"Itai…" Kumi moaned

"My arms feel like their about to fall of" Yahiko said from the other side of the room

"At least you can feel yours" Kumi sighed "But that food fight kicked ass" she said, pumping her worn out fist into the air

"Yeah, I still say I was the winner"

"No way, I totally trounced you"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Nu-uh"

"Yeah-huh"

"Alright, we call it a stalemate"

"I demand a recount"

"… A what?"

"Don't think about it to hard, you might overload the little brain of yours"

"That's it, we do a rematch tomorrow, winner take all."

"All right, a quick draw at high noon… loser has to do whatever the winner says for a whole day, deal?" Kumi said extending her hand to shake on it

"Deal" Yahiko said, shaking her hand "But Kumi"

"What?"

"What's a quick draw?"

"…never mind…"

XxXxXxX

Whew, another chapter down, well I hoped you liked my food fight… I've always wanted to shove someone's food in their face ((is suddenly hit in the head by a flying glob of noodles, camera pans over, Kumi and Yahiko fighting AGAIN)) KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!

Kumi and Yahiko: ((Both pause mid throw))

Authoress: ((Is all scary like))

K & Y: Um… we'll just be going now ((scurry off))

Authoress: That's better, anyway, as I was saying before I was so **rudely interrupted** ((glares)) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
